Tinkerbell
by The Raider
Summary: Tara couldn't deny that she found her costume a little ridiculous...COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or any of the characters. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.**

* * *

**Tinkerbell**

"Baby, are you ready yet?" Tapping her fingers on her arm as she waited, Willow could hear her wife moving behind the door. "We're gonna be late to the party."

"I'm coming…" Groaning out an answer as she continued to look at herself in the mirror, Tara couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes as she heard Willow opening the door. "Don't snicker…"

"Baby…" Smiling as she chuckled, Willow couldn't deny that the sight she was taking in was one of the cutest things she had seen in a long while. "You look adorable."

"Do I really have to wear this?" Tara asked, rolling her eyes once more. She couldn't believe that her wife had seriously suggested she dress up as Tinkerbell for the annual Scoobies' Halloween party. She knew that it had been a nickname for her for a while now, one that Xander had coined for her in his usual tradition of gracing his friends with creative nicknames. But to go so far as to dress up like her nickname's name sake? "I look _ridiculous."_

"You look cute…" Walking over to her wife and wrapping her arms around her, taking extra care not to bend the small, plastic wings on Tara's back, Willow rubbed the small of the woman's back. "So cute I can barely stand it!"

"Honey, I'm wearing a Tinkerbell costume we had to resew for it to fit me, and you think I'm cute? Don't you think it's a little insane?"

"But you look _adorable!"_ Taking a step back and gently turning the other woman so she was looking at herself in the mirror, Willow rested her chin on Tara's shoulder. "See, my little Tinkerbell. So cute."

"Sorry, honey." Tilting her head awkwardly as she pressed a kiss to a mixture of her wife's cheek and chin, Tara turned and looked at Willow, their eyes locking their gazes on one another. "Guess I'm not one to see myself as cute."

"Well I think you're adorable. With your little wings, and your green dress." Returning a small kiss to Tara's cheek, Willow looked at her and smiled. "You look cute enough to eat."

"Pretty sure if you do that we won't be finding the dress on me for a while…" Tara replied, the playful sarcasm in her voice added to by the vixen-y smile on her lips. "Besides, you're the one who hates being late to parties…"

"I do, but with you, it's totally worth it…" Making her way around the other woman until they were face-to-face, Willow pressed her lips gently against Tara's own, wanting to make sure her wife knew what she meant. Managing to stop herself from deepening the kiss on her own, she touched her wife's forehead with her own, and smiled at her. Holding out her hand for Tara to take, Willow gazed into Tara's eyes.

"Shall we head to the party?"

* * *

"Oh my God, you two look adorable!" Squealing as she opened the door to find Willow and Tara standing in front of her, Dawn reached out and pulled the two other women to her in a hug. "Just you two and…_EEEEEE!"_

"You look cute too, sweetie." Smiling brightly as she hugged Dawn back, Tara took a step back a moment later as the three women broke the hug. "I like your hat."

"Thanks." Blushing slightly, the younger woman felt slightly ridiculous wearing a generic witch costume in front of two real witches. "Just thought it'd be kinda funny…I…I've been doing some of the spells you two wrote down for me…"

"You have?" Slightly surprised at the former Key's revelation, Willow followed her wife as she ventured into the apartment. "Nothing bad, right, Dawnie? Just simple stuff?"

"Yep. I can safely say that I can levitate pencils with the best of them." A proud expression lining her face, Dawn crossed her arms and looked back at Willow with a bright smile. "It was one of the things you put under 'Easy' on the list."

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Unable to stop herself from pulling the younger woman into a hug, Willow could feel her expression beaming. "Our little Dawnie's gonna be a Witch!"

"If you ever need any help, honey, give us a call, ok? We've done everything on the list we gave you." A smile of her own gracing her lips, Tara stood back, still feeling slightly uneasy in her dark green costume. "I could always work a little Tinkerbell Magick…"

Internally groaning as she said the joke, Tara felt a small sense of relief as she heard both Willow and Dawn giggling.

"Your costume is so cute!" Finding herself giggling again, Dawn looked her mother-like figure up and down. "Does that mean Willow is Peter Pan?"

"Hey!" Summoning a false pout, Willow tried her best to look slightly offended. "I'll have you know that I'm Sabrina!"

"With red hair?" Raising an eyebrow at the Witch's statement, Dawn looked at Willow's costume, having already known what her friend was coming as.

"She could have dyed it, you never know!" Realizing how bad her defense sounded once she had said it, Willow found herself laughing, her thin cover of being offended falling away instantly. "And listen here, Wicked Witch, you're not so correct yourself!"

"Sorry if I didn't feel like painting myself green!" Rolling her eyes playfully, Dawn smiled. "I've missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Dawnie." Hugging both the Summers woman and pulling Tara into the embrace, Willow smiled and closed her eyes. "We need to have another sleep-over soon."

Hearing Anya's voice shoot out through the apartment, the three women turned, already having anticipated that both Anya and Xander would want to show off their new child.

"Guess that's our cue for everyone to go see the new baby." Dawn said, already able to see Anya proudly showing off her daughter. "She's so cute, isn't she?"

"The cutest." Nodding with a smile, Willow watched as Dawn quickly turned and walked towards the small crowd that was gathering around both Xander and Anya. Wrapping an arm around her wife, Willow looked at her with a longing smile.

"That'll be us one day, baby, I promise." She said, pressing a small kiss to Tara's cheek. "And we can dress her up as Tinkerbell too."

**The End**


End file.
